<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tale of the Dormant by IshBaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639647">The Tale of the Dormant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshBaer/pseuds/IshBaer'>IshBaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 5 Tales of the Abandoned Library [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Relationships, My First AO3 Post, i'm bad at this lmao, someone help-, this is gonna be so bad, yay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshBaer/pseuds/IshBaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Abandoned Library....the place has been burned down centuries ago by a couple of invaders of the Neize kingdom...all but 5 stories were burned.</p><p>You, as our wonderful guest journalist have the grand honor of reading all the 5 stories left in this library..</p><p>Oh and don't worry... all of this is completely nonfiction, just like what you asked for! </p><p>What are you waiting for...dive in with our first tale and enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 5 Tales of the Abandoned Library [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tale of the Dormant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh wow... never imagined I would be writing here<br/>I wanna give a special thanks to my subconscious because I had this entire dream in one night<br/>Anyway I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh isn't it just the most beautiful day my king". </p><p> </p><p>The two rulers of the land, Taeyong and Jaehyun were very, very busy. Who wouldn't when you had a big party to plan. The baby in the crib cooed and babbled to himself as Taeyong went to entertain him.</p><p>"A party just for you, our little Nana...our Jaeminnie.", Taeyong said while tickling the little baby, the prince, Na Jaemin, who was sent in a fit of cute giggles as the preparations for the party to welcome him to the kingdom proceeded. </p><p> </p><p>"The fairies have arrived your majesties", the butler said and bowed as several winged figures entered the room. The three winged figures were rose gold, silver and gold. The gold one being in the middle and the silver and copper on her left and right respectively. </p><p>"We are Aurum, Argentum and Rose, the three good fairies and with your permission, we would like to give our gifts to the young prince", Aurum, the gold fairy said as the two royals bowed and went to the giggling happy prince with the pink head of hair that he got from Taeyong most likely.</p><p>Argentum, the silver fairy with silver features, flew over to the cradle and said, "Little Na Jaemin, with the power I hold in me I now give you the gift of kindness".</p><p>A bright silver light in the shape of a ball went straight into the little princes heart with a giggle. Argentum bowed and stepped away, allowing for Rose, the rose gold fairy to come to the cradle with a soft smile on her face</p><p>"Tiny tiny baby, with the power invested in me I would love to give you the gift of Beauty". A ball that was the color pink this time, went into his heart. As Aurum walked up to give her gift, there was an awful sound with pungent smoke filing the party room. </p><p>"How DARE you not invite me hmm? You were supposed to invite ALL the fairies...Am I not a fairy to you INSOLENT BEINGS"! </p><p>Everyone flinched as she moved close to the crib. </p><p>"I don't wanna punish you baby, but your parents didn't invite poor old Cora. She only wanted to go to a party to pay her respects", the fairy Cora said mockingly as she pointed her wand to the baby prince who was now in tears, a complete contrast from his mood earlier. </p><p>"My gift to you your majesty is when you turn 16 you will touch your hand on the thorn of a pink rose and you will die"! Another ball appeared but this time, it was pitch black, pure evil radiating from the ball as it went inside the little baby's heart with a wail. </p><p>Cora was smug, a victorious smirk her porcelain features as she whipped her black cape and disappeared as mysteriously as she appeared. The entire party went into a panic as they thought of their young, beloved prince dying at such a young age. </p><p>Jaehyun and Taeyong were crying river at the thought of losing their precious rose, the rose that they waited so long to have. Some time later a ray of hope shone. A ray of hope in the color gold.</p><p>"Ahem Ahem... I still haven't given my gift yet. Unfortunately there is no way i can overturn the curse, I can change it just a little. My prince my gift to you is that whenever you turn 16 you will touch your hand on a thorn of a pink rose but you won't die instead you will fall into a deep sleep. You can only be woken up by a kiss from your true love". A ball the color gold now appeared and went inside the same spot as the other wishes. After Aurum gave her wish the three fairies gave advice to the royals before disappearing again.</p><p> </p><p>"Guards...", Jaehyun spoke with authority and power. "Destroy every pink rose this kingdom has. Not one must be spared". </p><p>They both thought that by doing this, they could protect Jaemin from this curse and make it never happen at all. But we all know that fate is never in their favor.</p><p> </p><p>Fate is never in anybody's favor. Fate has a new game to play. The game called - The Life of Na Jaemin, Crowned Prince of Traexe. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haiiii you made it to the end of the first chapter..<br/>Please don't hesitate give Kudos, Bookmark and Comment</p><p>~ Ish &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>